


How Crackers Are Made [Podficcer Challenge]

by DanaScully1013



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaScully1013/pseuds/DanaScully1013
Summary: A podficcer tongue-twister challenge!First the cracker batter baker bakes a cracker batter batchthen the cracker batter mixer door will open and unlatchso the batter mixer nozzle can descend onto the patchwhere the cracker batter spreads out for the nozzle to attach....
Kudos: 2
Collections: How Crackers are Made (podfic challenge)





	How Crackers Are Made [Podficcer Challenge]

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at this fun tongue-twister challenge for podficcers! This collection is open to anyone that wants to join in the fun. All mistakes welcome!

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/making-crackers/making%20crackers.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/making-crackers/making%20crackers.mp3) |  
_(right click to save-as)_

  


Full transcript of [the original How Crackers Are Made](http://facts-i-just-made-up.tumblr.com/post/86186032503/i-spent-like-15-hours-on-this) tongue twister:

_First the cracker batter baker bakes a cracker batter batch  
then the cracker batter mixer door will open and unlatch  
so the batter mixer nozzle can descend onto the patch  
where the cracker batter spreads out for the nozzle to attach._

_When the cracker mixer nozzle sprays the cracker batter spray  
and the cracker batch emulsion lies a-soaking in its haze  
then the cracker batter mixer starts to stir up all the glaze  
that the final cracker stacker needs to lubricate the way._

_Once the cracker stacker handle stacks the cracker batter squares  
then the cracker batter’s hardened into double stacks of pairs.  
Now the cracker separator breaks the crackers in the stackers  
so the wrappers on the stackers fit the finished stacking crackers._

_Then they’re distributed to Wal-Mart._


End file.
